The Broken One
by AnimeMistress16
Summary: "I'm nothing. I'm alone. I'm cursed to be immortal for all time. I'm a hybrid, two things that should never have mixed. Some say I should never have come into existence to begin with. My name is Jolie Jackie Gilbert. I admit I'm powerful but I don't know what to do with that power. Yet I'm broken." Kol/OC Chapter 2 is new! Chapter 3 is old.
1. Carrie

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

_A/N: Starts at Smells like teen spirit._

I ran into the house closing the door behind me. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to feel nothing. I wanted to end it all. I wanted the darkness to take me. I wanted peace. I grabbed the chef knife out of the kitchen and ran to my room. I locked my door and stared at my reflection in the mirror while blue eyes stared back. My tall body made me feel awkward as I was exactly five ft nine and 3 quarters, my long brown hair that could appear dark brown drenched in pig's blood. Three words explained it all; I got Carried. The blood ran down my back staining my light tan skin. I forced myself away from the mirror and raised the knife to eye level before stabbing it into my heart and waited for it to end as tears streamed down my face.

_Flashback to earlier that day-_

_I came downstairs just as the door to the house closed. Typical Elena and Jeremy and even Ric forgot about me that was typical. I grabbed an apple and quickly made my way out the house. I had to run to get to school as usual. I missed Jenna she was the only one who really made time for me. I can't believe she just died in a hiking accident. Just thinking about it made tears begin to form in my eyes. Don't cry Jolie don't cry. I ran as fast as I could and made it to school in record time. I went to my locker to get my books for the day. I turned around to take a step back from my locker when someone closed it on my hair it didn't help that my hair ended a bit past my hips. _

"_Oops little miss invisible had another accident." Cassandra laughed along with her clones. She was the girl every guy wanted to bang. She was tall standing at five ft ten, with glossy blonde hair that stopped mid back, tan skin, long dark lashes, and killer curves. Her clones weren't as desirable but they were still hot. There was Mandy who had black curled hair that fell to her shoulders, a slim body but she still had curves, light skin, and she was five ft seven. Then the other one was Gretchen who was a red head with her hair ending past her shoulder blades, her skin flawless and fair, she was slim, and stood at five ft eight. They laughed at Cassandra's lame joke._

"_Don't you have anything better to do?" I sounded defeated and pathetic. She knew both of those things. I tried ignoring her and avoiding her but nothing she just kept messing with me. I don't even know why she dislikes me I rarely ever spoke to her before she started messing with me._

"_Of course I do unlike you I have an actual life freak." Cassandra knocked my stuff out of my hands before she started to strut off like a runway model more like the supermodel Tyra Banks._

"_I don't know why you even bother coming to school anymore it's not like anyone would even miss you." Gretchen dug the knife Cassandra left in deeper._

"_Yeah I mean you could literally drop dead and people wouldn't even know who you are." Mandy pointed out in such a peppy tone it was sickening to my ears._

"_Please girls even if she did not even her family would care. Now let's get away from miss never been kissed." Cassandra called out to her clones and they soon fell in step behind her. I tried to maneuver myself to open my locker so I wouldn't be late for class._

"_What's your combination love?" I tried to see who had asked me that but it was difficult. All I knew was four things they had a British accent, they were blonde, pretty, and I didn't know them. "Come on I don't have all bloody day sweetheart." Her voice grew annoyed._

"_33-44-7" I told her my combination and she quickly let me out. "Thank you." I said but she had already started walking off. I quickly gathered my stuff off the ground. I had history with Ric first. It turned out the blonde who helped me did to. In class I barely paid attention I had no life so all I did was study so I knew most of what he was saying already. I found out the girl who helped me was named Rebekah and Elena didn't like her. She was also disliked by Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt though I don't know why but she and Stefan seemed to have a past. Tyler on the other hand seemed to like her despite his girlfriend Caroline's annoyance._

"_Jolie sorry about leaving you this morning. I was in a rush and I just forgot." Ric apologized to me after class. I didn't really blame him he hadn't been the same since aunt Jenna._

"_It's okay Ric stuff happens." I walked out the class. My next class was English unfortunately Cassandra and her clones had that class as well._

"_Aw someone managed to get their ratted hair out of their locker." Cassandra immediately said after I walked into the classroom. My jaw clenched but I said nothing. I took a seat furthest away from her and her clones in a corner opposite the window. To my anger they merely moved closer. Cassandra sat one row seat ahead of me in the row next to mine. Gretchen sat next to me and Mandy next to her. Class went by agonizingly slow as they took turns insulting me whenever the teacher wasn't listening or wasn't paying attention. I wanted to run away and never look back. I wanted to get out of this town. Go somewhere no one has heard of anyone from this town. I dreamed of going to college outside of this town. Make a life for myself and just forget this horrible place ever existed. After school ended I ran home finally relieved the day is over. I lied on my bed staring up the ceiling. My muscles finally relax. I was so happy to finally be in the one place I can enjoy myself; my room. My safe haven. My eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up at eight wow I slept awhile. I got dressed for the bonfire. I decided to wear an oversized blue shirt, white jeans, combat boots, and my hair was up in a messy bun. I had no one to impress so I didn't dress up much. I walked to the bonfire and decided to hang out with Elena so I didn't feel like a complete loser._

"_Hey." I walked over to her. I had to wave my hand over her face to her attention._

"_Oh Hey Jolie. I didn't think you were coming." Elena didn't even bother to look at me. Her eyes were fixated on Stefan who was talking with Rebekah. Elena walked off before I even had a chance to respond. I decided to look around for Jeremy but instead I found Cassandra making out with my crush his name was Zack. He was 5'11, with green eyes, spiked black hair, and muscular. _

"_Hey JoJo I didn't know the circus was in town." Mandy and Gretchen came up on either side of me and linked our arms. _

"_**She has no idea what we have in store for her. This is going to be epically hilarious. Oh thank you Carrie." **__Gretchen I thought said something but her lips weren't moving. This had been happening a lot with random people. I was pretty sure I was going insane. _

"_I'm so happy you came Jolie." Cassandra's voice was so obviously pretending to be nice. "I think we should start over and be friends." I ended up under a tree somehow. With Cassandra and her clones stepping away from me. "Now Zack!" Cassandra yelled over to Zack who was holding a rope. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was drenched from head to toe in pig's blood. Everyone present at the time started laughing hysterically. I noticed they were recording this. I ran with tears gushing from my eyes. I ran as fast as I could home. I should never have went to that stupid party._

_End flashback_

I opened my eyes to see I had indeed plunged the knife into my heart yet I was still alive. The pain rippled through me as I removed the knife and plunged it back in.

"No. No! No! No!" I shrieked louder and louder with each passing no. I panicked and cried as I stabbed myself repeatedly with the knife. Blood seemed to flow out of each wound but I just couldn't drop dead. I cried harder and harder wanting this to end. "I can't even suicide right! What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I die? I just want to die. Please just let me die." I stabbed myself in the heart, the stomach, and then finally I just decided to slit my throat. Nothing worked I even stabbed myself in the neck. Blood gushed everywhere. I was almost to the point of decapitating myself when I finally dropped the knife and dropped to my knees sobbing violently.

"Being bullied, neglected, and feeling depressed are not adequate reasons to end your life." A deep voice brought me out of my violent sobs. I looked up to see a drop dead gorgeous man sitting on my bed. He looked to be six ft four, with dark hair, great cheek bones, blue eyes, and he was dressed in a nice suit.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" I tried to rush to my feet and I stumbled into the door. My voice was hoarse from crying and my eyes were filled with sorrow, self pity, and fear.

"My name is Michael. I do believe it would be pointless to kill yourself as you can not die." I looked at him like he was crazy before unlocking my door. I made it half way out the door before an invisible force pulled me back. I landed on my butt on the cold hard floor. Still on the floor I backed away from him from Michael.

"What are you?" I choked on my words.

"I believe we should get straight to the point here. I'll start over. My name is Michael. I am your father. I am an Archangel. You are Nephilim but you lean closer to your angelic side than your human side." He eyed me with some form of concern.

"No you're crazy. My biological mom was human and there is no such thing as Angels or Nephilim or whatever it is you call it." I just sat on the floor staring at him. My voice came out barely above a whisper it didn't help that it was shaky.

"Then how do you explain you randomly hearing people's thoughts. Your powers have finally come in Jolie you cannot deny who you are. But I assure you I mean you no harm. In fact I have even done you a favor. I erased the videos of what happened tonight at the bonfire. No one even remembers it happening. Their memories have been erased as well." I looked at him in disbelief this couldn't be happening it just couldn't be happening. I had never told anyone about hearing other people's thoughts.

"How did you know about that?" I can't believe I was buying into this but something told me to listen to him. I couldn't explain it but his deep gravely sounded oddly familiar.

"Because I have been watching over you since you were born. I have guided you through your entire life. You have never seen me but you've heard my voice in the past. I couldn't have contact with you until your powers came in. I'll be happy to answer any more questions you may have but I believe it would be best if I gave you time to adjust and accept things." With that Michael or my father left as in he literally vanished in thin air. After a few minutes that felt like hours of staring into space I piled off my clothes to notice my stab wounds have healed. I forced myself into the shower. I numbly scraped off the dried blood on my skin and in my hair. The hot water soothed me some but my mind still raced a hundred miles a minute. I got out of the shower by force feeling my skin begin to prune. I put on some black and white unflattering sweats. I walked out to Aunt Jenna's grave.

"Hey Aunt Jenna. I just needed someone to talk to someone I know would listen to me and not judge me. I guess tonight wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be. I got Carried and that movie is now off my watch on Halloween list." I made a joke to try and hide my sadness. "I just found out I'm only half human. I'm also apparently half angel or is it archangel." Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "I wish you were here to talk to me. To listen to me. I just need you Aunt Jenna. I feel like such a freak show right now. I just need someone to tell me everything is going to be okay. That I won't we be alone literally forever now." I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I just I just want I don't know what I want."

I couldn't stay here I just got too depressed. Elena refused to give Aunt Jenna a proper burial. All she had was an unmarked grave in the woods next to Uncle John. I slowly walked towards town knowing full well I wasn't going to go home. I felt like an outcast more so than usual. I needed an escape. I just don't know now. The night's events just kept replaying in my mind. None of this should have been real. Then I remembered in the bible all the Nephilim were killed.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to be hunted and killed." Saying it out loud was utterly ridiculous but in my state of mind it sounded good. It was like okay cool when is this and how soon. The sooner the better. I mean I had nothing to live for. I've never had much of a life. I've always been depressed and an outcast. Yeah I know I'm depressed I just don't care. I remember when I was five it was my birthday and I heard Elena say, "Why does she get a party? Mommy didn't have her, the man brought her. You're my mommy and daddy not hers." Then when I was eight my uncle John _accidentally _let it slip that I was adopted.

Where is it I belong? Nowhere is the answer to that. I've never had anything that was mine. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. It was like all my tears had dried. I was empty. I didn't know where to go. I took a seat on the forest floor. I didn't want to move but I did. I went to my favorite place; an abandoned barn located just outside Mystic Falls in the woods. It was in pretty bad shape but I liked it. It was like the barn showed how I was on the inside. I paused just outside the gate there it was in bold red letters. 'Do not enter this property has been sold.' I walked away from my special place. I felt so dejected and alone. My mind was blank for the most part except for the dark thoughts that crossed my mind. Thoughts of causing myself pain. It was a way for me to be in control, for me to decide the pain I felt. The pain was the only thing that made me feel alive; the only thing that made me feel anything at all. I was numb.

I looked up at the sky wondering I was born into hell. You know you have problems when hell becomes a place like home, when it is home. I was lost. I didn't want to go home but I had nowhere else to go. I was trapped. The moment I entered the house, yeah house because it stopped being a home a long time ago, I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating from all the memories in the house both good and bad. I wanted to run out of here and never look back but instead I just went to my room. I began to clean the blood up with bleach. It was a distraction. I threw away my bloodied clothes. The room looked liked the previous suicide attempt had never taken place. I knew it had though. It wasn't the first and it sure as hell wouldn't have been the last. I just sat on my bed writing some poetry it was one of my escapes.

_With a soul like the violent wind you destroy everything in your path  
Never thinking twice of those you leave behind  
A shattered family and tears that were wished unshed.  
With a soul like the violent wind you're never seen but always felt  
Invisible you are but so am I  
all because you left me behind.  
With a soul like the violent wind you're a hurricane in my heart  
The only one who can tear me apart with silent whispers in the dark  
You're the only one who can make me cry by saying no words at all.  
My phantom of the opera screeching like a quiet siren in my ear  
An invisible voice unheard by a common ear  
Unseen by the naked eye like the soul of the wind passing by._

_**A/N: P.S. the poem belongs to me. NO Stealing.**_


	2. Truths and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is mostly Jolie discovering and learning how to control her powers.

A/N: Ghost World.

I was unsure of whether or not any of that was a dream. I did what I always do when I was stressed or frustrated I went for a run. I put on a purple sports bra, black Capri yoga pants, and a pair of purple and black sneakers. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I made sure to grab my Ipod. As I ran P!nk's song so what blasted in my ear.

The town's people were getting ready for another event. I swear how many of these things are going to be had. It gets pretty annoying after a while. This town has to for some reason had to celebrate everything.

All of a sudden my body was slammed into a tree by an unknown force. It was a man I sort of remember. I saw him at the boarding house once and I think his name was Frederick. I watch as veins from his eyes came out with little specs of blood. I wanted to scream but his forearm was crushing my throat. Fangs were the last thing I saw before pain ripped through my neck and everything went black. The last thing I heard was a loud cracking sound.

Light filled my eyes as my neck was stiff and in pain. I felt like I'd just went ten rounds with the worlds grumpiest kangaroo. I looked around and noticed I was in my room but I had no recollection of how I got here. The last thing I remember was that guy attacking and …biting me.

"Wait he bite me?!" I yelled, well to myself.

"Yes. He is what you call a vampire or he was before he was killed and became a ghost." I jumped at the sound of that voice, which caused me to grab my neck in a slight pain. My eyes widened at him, it was my biological father Michael. "Ah yes the pain in your neck should be gone in a minute or two. I suppose having your neck snapped can be a bit painful."

This answers the question of whether last night actually happened or not.

"Whoa hold on a minute. Vampires are real." Just when I thought things couldn't get any freakier.

"Yes for the last thousand years or so." I just stared at him. I continued to do so until my phone ringed. When I ran I kept my phone in my bra. I turned away from him to retrieve it. No need to make this moment awkward. It was Alaric.

"Yes." I ignored the slight pain in my throat for the time being.

"Hey where are you?" I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't just tell him I was with my biological father who was an Archangel and was attacked by a…ghost vampire.

"I'm in my room." That wasn't a lie. It was the truth. While on the phone I spotted my Ipod on my dresser.

"Okay good. Just stay there for now and whatever you do, under no circumstance are you to set foot outside." I found what Alaric was saying to be weird.

"Got it. I wasn't planning anything today anyway." With that Alaric hung up. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Wait did you say ghost vampire?" I looked at Michael.

"Yes the veil to the other side a place where the dead supernatural go. Any way the veil came down so now the deceased supernatural are currently roaming the earth until that Bonnie Bennett girl can put it back up." Michael casually flipped through a book that had been on my desk. I think it was Withering Heights.

"Um…Bonnie?" I was wondering what Bonnie had to do with any of this.

"Ah right you have no idea do you. Bonnie Bennett is a witch, Caroline Forbes is a vampire, the Salvatore brothers are vampires, Tyler Lockwood formerly a werewolf turned hybrid half vampire half werewolf, your sister Elena is a doppelganger meaning she has look alike named Katherine who is over five centuries old and a vampire. Your brother Jeremy is currently a medium but human none the less but he knows. Then Matthew Donovan is human. Also your guardian Alaric is a vampire hunter and a member of the council along with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood. The council hunts and protects the town from vampires and have done that since the town's founding." I listened to his words carefully. I can't believe everyone hid this from me. Then it hit me.

Did my aunt Jenna really die in a hiking accident?" Part of me knew the answer. If they had lied to me about everything else why wouldn't they lie to me about this?

"No she was killed in a ritual after being turned into a vampire by the original hybrid. Your uncle John gave his life to bring back your sister Elena." Michael explained this like it was the most casual conversation to have in the world.

I refused to cry I was tired of crying but the feeling of deep betrayal would not go away. I pushed aside what I felt at that moment.

"You said my biological mom Grace was a witch. Is she here as well?" I was rather curious about

"No her and your Aunt Jenna found peace. They've never experienced the other side." I nodded my head in acceptance. At least they were at peace.

I didn't know what was supposed to happen now. I had no idea what I was supposed to say right now.

"How long before I'm hunted?" That was something I'd been worrying about since last night. "In the bible the Nephilim were all killed."

"You don't need to worry about that. No one will be hunting you. The bible gets more things wrong than people realize." I could only nod at his words. "As long as we are on the topic of the supernatural, I believe now would be the perfect time to teach you control over your abilities you inherited from me. Come along."

"I told Alaric I wouldn't leave the house." I reminded him. I didn't like breaking promises to people.

"Of all the things they've kept from you, I'm sure they can over look this minor incident." With that he walked out of the door. I slowly followed him out.

I did need to learn control. Hearing everyone's thoughts was giving me a headache. The only way for me to drown them out was with music. We ended up in town square and there was huge crowd of people. Every thought bombarded my head. I couldn't even hear myself think with these random thoughts taking up all the space in my head.

"Jolie breathe. Focus on your thoughts not theirs. Put a wall between you and them. Your thought and theirs." I heard Michael's voice and I tried.

I focused on my inner thoughts until they got louder. I then imagined a wall between me and them. It wasn't long before their thoughts were no longer crowding my mind. I let out a pleasant sigh. In my mind it was just me again.

"Now I want you to focus on a specific person and peer into their mind. All you need to do is focus on that one person." Michael explained. I eventually found Jeremy and decided why not. I looked at him and focused. I concentrated and I was surprised by his thoughts.

"_I finally get to be with Anna. It's been so long since I've talked to her, touched her, and held her. I didn't realize how much I'd missed her until now." _My eyes widened at Jeremy's thoughts. I then saw her, Anna, holding Jeremy's hand while they smiled at each other. My first instinct was what about Bonnie.

"Okay now end the connection. It's like hanging up on a call." I listened to Michael's instructions and sadly put the wall back up. Ending my mental connection with Jeremy.

"How could he do this to Bonnie?" If anyone ever did this to me I wouldn't know what to do. I'd forever be broken.

"Sometimes people make mistakes. It's easy when the past comes back and old memories resurface. I've seen it time and time again over the years." I didn't respond to him. I just continued to watch Jeremy and Anna together.

"That makes it okay." I spoke quietly.

"No but when you've been around as long as I have you learn a few lessons on human behavior. The emotions they feel. Love is a very strange, powerful, and dangerous emotion that can cause people to do the most selfless or selfish of acts." I listened to his words silently.

"What's next?" I needed a distraction from all of this. So what better distraction than to learn control.

"Telepathic push. This ability functions in a similar way to compulsion. You have to focus and pick one person. You have to speak in order for it to be effective. All you do is talk and push the thought into their mind." I nodded.

I looked around for someone and I spotted Elena. So I figured why not. I ran over to her in a jog.

"Didn't Ric tell you to stay in the house?" That was the first thing Elena said when she saw me. I took a deep breath so I could concentrate.

"Tell me where you're going." I knew if I asked her outright she'd most likely lie to me.

"I'm going to meet Lexi at the town jail so she can show how to get Stefan to stop being a Ripper before the veil is put back up." I blinked not sure what to do now that Elena had told me this. "Wait why did I just tell you that?"

"Make her forget this conversation." I looked at Michael unsure. "It works the same way."

"Forget we had this conversation." I looked at Elena wondering did it work. I was silently thinking forget me.

"Who are you?" My eyes widened at this as Elena stepped around me. My head immediately snapped to Michael.

"You weren't focusing. You told her to forget this conversation but you pushed the thought forget me into her head." I just stared at him. I'd made Elena forget me. I didn't know how to feel about this honestly. Nothing would really be that different. "You do realize you're going to have to fix this."

"I was afraid of that." I knew where Elena was, I just had to wait until she was alone. It didn't take long for her to come out. "Elena." She looked at me confused with no recognition in her eyes.

"I don't know you." She was about to walk away until I grabbed her.

"Remember me." I made sure to focus and push the correct thought into her head.

"Jolie what are you doing here?" I breathed a sigh of relief at her words.

That could have been a problem really quickly if she had talked to Alaric or Jeremy. I didn't know how I'd explain this. Oh I found out I'm half angel and my bio dad was teaching me how to control my powers and I decided to test one on Elena. That would have gone over well, sarcasm included.

"Oh um I was just out grocery shopping and I was wondering if you needed something." I made up a quick excuse. I've been the one doing the grocery shopping for awhile now.

"No I'm good." I mumbled out an okay and quickly left. I'm never going to get use to this.

"That's it, right? We're done." I mean how much more could there be.

"No there's still more Jolie. Follow me." I followed him into the woods. I had no idea why we were out here. "Now you are faster, stronger, and more durable than you realize. I want you to run over there to Steven's Quarry. Start running and focus." I wasn't entirely sure but so far everything he's said has helped.

I took off into a run; I focused just like he told me. Everything around me began to blur. Trees passed me in split seconds. I began to worry I didn't know how to stop. I just stopped moving my legs and I came to a halt.

"I said to the Falls." I nearly jumped once again at his sudden appearance.

"I know I panicked. Sorry." I managed to mumble. It was like stuff just got real, well more real than before. I continued to run with everything blurring until I made it to the falls. It took less than a minute when it should have taken thirty or forty five minutes.

"Next we're working on strength. Punch the boulder. Focus." I looked him then at the boulder. I was starting to think that focus was our word of the day. I punched the boulder and to my surprise it broke.

I was starting to feel powerful. Maybe even unique. It helped to know that I wasn't the only supernatural person in Mystic Falls.

"I believe we are done with what you inherited from me for the day. Now it is time for you to remember ten years of being a witch." I was confused.

"I didn't know I was a witch before last night." I just looked at him.

"Not quite. Now remember everything." I stared at him. Then all of these memories came flooding back.

_Flash back to 2000_

"_What your name?" A five year old me looked up at woman who I'd soon learn was my first real friend._

"_My name is Emily Bennett." Emily seemed kind enough to me._

_I silently sat on my bed with Emily. I was playing with my stuffed bunny Mr. Fluffy tails. _

"_Hi Emily. I'm Jolie. Are you related to Bonnie? Her last name is Bennett too. Bonnie's my sister Elena's friend." I pulled at Mr. Fluffy tails' bow tie._

"_Yes she's a member of my family. But it'd be best not to tell her." The little me cocked my head at Emily in a puzzled manner._

"_Okay. I won't tell Bonnie." I brushed through Mr. Fluffy tails' brown fur with my fingers. _

"_What's wrong Jolie, you seem sad." Little me looked at Emily and then back my bunny._

"_I am sad. I don't have any friends. It's always me by myself. Elena doesn't want me to hang out with her and her friends. She says I'm annoying. I don't mean to bother her. I just want to spend time with my big sister." Not much has changed since that time. Elena's always off with her friends and most of my time is spent alone._

"_Well I'll be your friend." Little me beamed a bright smile at Emily. "I'll even tell you a special secret but you can't tell anyone."_

_I nodded my enthusiastically. I was just happy to have an actual friend. My first real friend. _

"_You're a very special girl Jolie. You're a witch." Emily smiled at me. _

"_Really. Elena says witches and fairytales aren't real. That they're all just make believe." I looked at Emily with a small amount of hope in my eyes. _

"_Well witches are very real. I'd be happy to teach you if you'd let me that is." I nodded eagerly at her words._

_End Flashback to 2000_

From then on I'd always talk to Emily. She was my friend, my best friend, and my only friend. She taught me all about witchcraft until I was thirteen years old. She was there for me in my darkest hours. My downward spiral which all started in 2006.

_Flashback to 2006_

_I silently made my way downstairs my uncle John was visiting. I could hear him and mom talking when I reached the bottom of the stairs._

"_Admit it Miranda you hate Jolie. You blame her for her mother's death. It's understandable really. If she wasn't here Grace would still be here. You'd still have your sister. I mean you've had to look at her for the past 12 years knowing she took away your sister." I listened to uncle John's words. _

_I wasn't an idiot. John basically just said I was adopted and my biological mom was Grace my mom's sister. _

"_You're right I know I shouldn't but after all this time. I can't help blame her. I know it's not her fault. Grace chose to give birth to her, knowing what would happen to her once she gave birth to Jolie." I always knew it._

_That she hated me. She never treated me like Jeremy and Elena. She never looked at me with the same love and affection. Mom always kept me at arm's length. It was always like she always tolerated me and never loved me. We were always distant. I was closer to Aunt Jenna. She always looked at me with more compassion and affection than mom did. I just stood there in the hall way listening. _

_I felt numb inside. I didn't feel anything. I wanted to feel something anything. Between being bullied at school and neglected by my mom. I had nothing. I had no one to depend on. I wanted to go into darkness so I didn't have to feel their pain. I wasn't thinking. I silently went upstairs only to come back down a minute later making enough noise this time to alert them to my presence. _

"_What are you doing home, shouldn't you be in school?" I looked at her wearing mask praying it didn't give away my true intentions. _

"_Oh I wasn't feeling well this morning. Dad said he'd come back to check on me." Mom just nodded paying no attention to the fact that I'd taken an apple, I had no attention of eating it, and a knife I had every intention of using. _

_I walked into my room not bothering to lock the door. I sat at my desk with those words replaying in my mind. I didn't think I just stabbed the knife into my rest. There was so much blood. I figured out I must have it a vein. I didn't stop and drove the knife deeper into my rest. I was finally in control of the pain I felt. I could finally decide how I'd be hurt and when. _

_Strangely enough I felt pure unadulterated bliss. An ecstasy I'd never experienced. I wasn't afraid when black spots began to cover my vision. I didn't panic when I fell out of my desk chair. All I wanted was to give myself into the darkness. To end all of my pain and suffering. To leave the world where nobody cared about me. I wanted it all to end. I just want my pain to end. _

_I didn't hear the door open. _

"_Jolie!" I could barely register my dad screaming my name over and over again. He made no effort to remove the knife, knowing it'd probably do more harm than good. _

"_Oh my God." I heard mom say. Most likely from all the blood. After that I blacked out. _

_I hoped I was dead. I wantedto be dead. It was the only way to escape the pain. My hopes of death were crashed when I awakened at the Mystic Falls Hospital. I awakened alone. I'm alone. Always and forever._

"_You're finally awake." I looked over and there was Emily. I remembered waking up by myself that is until Michael gave me back my memories of her. So I wasn't alone that day after all. I smiled at her just for being there. Sometimes all you had to do was be there for someone and it would be the biggest thing you could ever do for someone. _

_Before I could reply my dad walked in followed by mom. I couldn't tell if she was worried or disappointed I'd lived._

"_Why?" That was the first thing he asked me. I guess it was a logical question when your daughter attempts suicide._

"_Mom hates me. I heard her and uncle John talking about her sister Grace. How Grace was my birth mom and she died giving birth to me. Mom admitted to hating me. I always knew she didn't love me, now I know why." I didn't look at either of them. No one talked. It felt like forever. I heard footsteps leaving the room. I knew it was mom who had left. Dad followed her. _

_End Flashback to 2006_

I never knew what was said in that hallway. Things were not the same after that. It was for neither better nor worse. I've never been at home in my own home. I've always felt like an outsider intruding. Sleeping in a bed that wasn't my own. When they discovered that I'd been started cutting they sent me to a therapist. According to Dr. Cane I was suffering from major depressive disorder. I stopped seeing her a month after Aunt Jenna died. I asked Alaric. He never knew exactly why I saw a therapist no one did. I hated being looked at like I was some broken toy. I already knew I was broken and damaged but I hated that look more than anything else. I hated being pitied.

I understood why Michael had taken away my knowledge of ever being a witch. Emily had taught me healing spells. I'd use them to heal my wounds to make sure I didn't leave a scar from cutting. So there'd be no evidence of my actions. The only way they found out was when mom found a razor blade in my underwear drawer.

I hadn't noticed Michael had left or returned as I was so caught up in my thoughts. The only new thing is now he was holding a trunk in his hands. The trunk was beautifully crafted of mahogany wood with a lock which contained a sun and moon on it. I silently took the key Michael had offered to me.

"Um why?" I looked at it confused as to what it meant.

"In it are grimoires of your family and some your mom collected before she passed." Michael explained. I remember Emily telling me that Grimoires are filled with spells, rituals, recipes for potions, and family teachings.

"Thank you." I spoke quietly but I knew he'd heard me.

"You're welcome." I looked around and he was gone. I've got to remember to ask how he does that.

I decided to go make dinner before I looked in the trunk. I decided to warm up some chunky chicken noodle soup and I also grabbed a big stick; it was a Popsicle flavored cherry and pineapple. I was literally obsessed with these things.

One thing Elena and I sort of had in common was that neither of us could cook. Although I could make simple things like spaghetti, also anything with the mix already made, etc. I ate all my food down stairs before heading back to my room. I finished my regular homework before I got started on my supernatural homework.

When I opened the top I noticed a dark red leather bound journal. I figured I'd start with that first before anything else. I decided to put the trunk in my closet, mainly because it couldn't fit under my bed. I got comfortable before I began reading. I noticed a letter fall out when I opened the journal.

_Dear Jolie,_

_I understand this is most likely a very confusing time for you. Not only are you discovering you're this powerful creature but you're also learning everything by yourself. Although I'm positive Michael would be willing to assist you in anyway. You're this amazing creation and the only one of your kind. You should embrace it along with your immortality. _

_I get the prospect of forever can be scary but you will never be truly alone. For those you love and who love you will always be alive in your heart and precious memories. I'm sure you'll find love just as I found it with your father Michael. Although he may not express it he loves you more than anything in the world. We both do. _

_I love you now and forever._

_Love,_

_Grace Sommers._

_P.S. I don't regret having you or any other decision when it comes to you. Remember loving a child is a parent's greatest gift a parent can ever receive._

I smiled at the letter. I made sure to tuck it back into the journal so I'd always know where it was. To be honest that letter meant more to me than anyone could ever imagine. I felt a little less guilty for her death knowing she didn't blame me and that she did love me. I picked the journal back up and began to read the first page.

I ran myself a nice hot bubble bath. Out of my room I grabbed a bottle of sweet red wine and a wine glass. Once my body hit the water I almost immediately began to relax. My tense muscles loosened. I took a sip of one favorite red wines. It was sweet and had a citrus taste to it but it's scent was a bit flowery. I moaned to myself as the sweet liquid flowed over my taste buds and down my throat.

I wasn't an alcoholic or anything. I was like my Aunt Jenna. I enjoyed a glass of red wine every now and then. Underage drinking really wasn't a big deal in Mystic Falls. I finally understood why. I mean which seemed like the bigger threat vampires or drunk teens. I'd go with the former.

I still couldn't believe Caroline, Damon, and Stefan are vampires. Okay Damon I could understand and maybe Stefan because they've always come off a little…well off to me. Caroline was really perky and not how I would have ever in a hundred years imagined a vampire to be like. I poured myself another glass of wine.

I wasn't sure how I felt about all the supernatural stuff right now. At first I felt like a freak but I felt a little better knowing I wasn't the only one. My mind slowly drifted towards immortality. According to the pages in the journal I'd read. Nothing should be immortal. But Angels were immortal and I guess I was the exception as well.

Looking towards forever seemed rather lonely. But maybe it wouldn't have to be. Elena might become a vampire someday and then I sort of wouldn't be alone. Although from what I've learned Elena doesn't want to be a vampire which is not fair to Damon or Stefan. It seems a bit selfish for her to expect them to sit by and watch as she grows old and eventually die.

If she doesn't want to be a vampire than she should say goodbye to them both. They're going to ruin their relationship as brothers. From what Michael has told me this happened before with her doppelganger Katherine. They weren't on good terms with each other for over a century.

I would never fight over a boy with Elena, mainly because said boy would probably choose Elena. Everyone always chooses Elena.

It felt good to finally be able to practice magic again. I felt like I was reconnecting with apart of myself that I'd lost. The only difference is now I know I'm not just a witch but I'm a hybrid. I'm half Angel and half Witch.

I've already made the decision to keep my new status as a hybrid a secret from everyone. I've decided this for two reasons; one so I don't get pulled into their drama and two I don't completely trust them which is sad. They've just never been someone I could count on and tell my secrets and troubles to. Their caught up in their own little world.


	3. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Chapter 2 is new. So I suggest you read it if you don't want to be confused. This is the same chapter as before with a few minor changes. But I do urge you to read chapter 2.

Bringing out the dead

Kol's POV

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" My eyes snapped open. The pain unbearable but I kept quiet. I quickly made sense of the situation. Elijah made Nik mad and now Nik ripped out my dagger to dagger Elijah.

"Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Elijah had a point but I never thought he'd use me in a threat though he was right to do so.

"Mikael is dead." Nik had finally done it after all these years. Never thought he would honestly.

"What did you say?" Come on Elijah it's not that hard.

"I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever." I knew what was happening Nik had stepped away to dagger me.

"Why does our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century." I had been in here for a century." Well if I wasn't pissed before I most certainly am now.

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." Ah the stupid pack between Elijah, Nik, and Rebekah.

"What are you doing?" Elijah knew exactly what Nik was doing. Before he could plunge the dagger into my heart I grabbed his wrist. This surprised him. In that moment of surprise I managed to snap his neck. As a precaution I removed the dagger from his hand.

"Over a century I hear far too long." With that I left the house before Elijah could do anything to stop me. I needed blood and I needed it now. I was never one for self control that was always Elijah's thing. Lucky for me I spotted a nerdy looking girl walking along an abandoned street. She wore an awful ensemble. But she'd do for a meal. I blurred her into the nearest wall. I was able to get a closer look at her face.

She wasn't ugly; underneath the dorkiness she was rather attractive; beautiful even. Her eyes were an extremely bright blue that were almost illuminate. Her eyes were like a strange combination of sapphire and lupis lazuli, if you looked closely you see flecks of gold in her eyes. They were wide out of fear and her heart beat picked up. I wasted no time in ripping into her throat.

Her blood was absolutely delectable. I heard something soft after a little while. Being the man I am I recognized it. She was moaning. It was a bit high almost like a bell. The sound was pleasant to hear. I bit down harder and rougher her moans became louder and more blissful. I would be lying if I said this wasn't turning me on. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair.

My hands left her neck and began to roam her body. She was a tad thin but not without curves. Using a free hand I tore off her hideous sweater. She wore a sleeveless shirt underneath that lightly hugged her body. I had taken a lot of her blood enough so that she'd be dead by now. I pulled back my lips covered in her blood, the girl let out a small whimper of protest. I took a good look at her; her face was flushed, her slightly full pouty lips parted, and she was softly panting. Her eyes closed and her heart beat ceased. It was a shame I'd never get to taste her blood again. I walked off leaving her there on the street.

"Kol!" I turned around and there was Nik. He looked as angry as ever.

"Something you need brother." I took a step towards him.

"That is enough both of you." Elijah immediately coming between the two of us. "Kol please come with me." I stared at Nik before walking off with Elijah. We got into something I figured it was a car. Things really have come a long way. We passed by girls wearing tight curve hugging pants and revealing clothes. I think I was going to like this time we're in now. "Kol who did you kill?" Elijah finally noticed my blood stained lips offering me a handkerchief.

"I did not bother to learn her name Elijah but her blood was absolutely delicious." I wiped away the fresh blood from my lips. Elijah gave me a disapproving look but I shrugged it off. My thoughts wondered back to that secret beauty I drained dry. Part of me wanted her alive just so I'd be able to have her blood again. We ended up at a store. Shopping with Elijah was no fun. He stopped me from picking up the woman behind the counter. It was obvious she wanted me. "Did you have to cock block me Elijah?"

"Kol we both know that woman would have ended up dead and we can't risk both you and Klaus being reckless." Elijah and his stupid morals. Only if he'd loosen up a little.

"But still I need to get laid it has been over a century for me. Like you've been abstinent this entire time. Drop me off at a bar." Elijah complied and turned into the Mystic Grill Bar.

Jolie's POV

I woke up on a street. I touched my neck. I had been attack by a vampire and I moaned out of enjoyment. I quickly rushed to the apartment after I grabbed my torn sweater. I started living in the apartment after Elena sent Jeremy to Denver.

I quickly ran home. My breathing was heavy, mainly because I was horrified by what had happened. Taking a shower always calmed my thoughts. I needed an ice cream sundae. I pulled on a long sleeve pink shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of ankle boots. I walked to the Grill hoping I would not be attacked again. When I got my sundae to go. I didn't feel like being around people. I turned to leave when I bumped into someone.

"I'…I'm sorry." I mumbled. I looked up and my eyes widened it was him the guy who attacked me. He looked at me and then recognition dunned on his face. I quickly made my way outside. I slowed down to look back happy he didn't follow me. I turned around and there he was dressed much more modern.

"You know I'm not use to someone I drain dry walking around a few hours later." He looked at me with mild curiosity. I tried to walk around him but he blocked my path with a smirk on his face. "So what are you?"

"H…hu…human. Sort of." I said. "P…partly anyway." I added barely above a whisper.

"Partly then the other part." He looked at me with a rather curious expression.

"Kol." I turned my head and I saw Elijah. Who I knew was an original vampire. I looked between the two and noticed a strong resemblance they shared. I got the feeling they were brothers.

"What do you want brother?" Kol seemed ticked off for a moment.

"Jolie would please excuse us." I nodded at Elijah grateful for his sudden appearance. I left the two of them. I felt someone staring at me so turned my head and my eyes locked with Kol's. I had an odd feeling we'd be seeing each other again.

Kol's POV

"What do you want Elijah I was in the middle of something before you so rudely interrupted. This is the second time you've cock blocked me today. I think you need a hobby." My intention wasn't necessarily to sleep with Jolie but still she was a beauty a secret beauty but still. If she had made those moans again for me it surely would have gone much further.

"Kol leave Jolie alone she's a nice shy girl who is very normal. I'm surprised you even noticed her, she's very plain." Elijah turned in the direction the girl had run off to.

"Perhaps but she is a beauty. If she were to put a bit more effort into her appearance no man would resist her. Besides she's tickled my fancy." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Kol just stay away from her she has other problems to deal with. You would just destroy her." Destroy her? He may have been right but I hardly doubted she'd break that easily. I think there is a fire inside of her that has been caged for so long she's just waiting to explode. "Kol we must discuss something. I've come up with a plan to undagger the rest of our family in order to get revenge on Niklaus." Now this sparked my interest. I listened intently to Elijah's plan until I got distracted. Jolie came from around a corner. She looked at me I couldn't resist smirking at her. Even with the distance I could see a blush form on her cheeks. She ran away from me and back into The Mystic Grill Bar.

"Kol did we not just agree you would leave her alone." I turned back to Elijah.

"No you told me to leave her alone and I disregarded everything you said. So are you going to teach me how to drive now?" Elijah seemed frustrated but said nothing else.

Jolie's POV

I left the Mystic Grill for the second time. I forgot to get my hot fudge sundae the first go round. I know that was the reason I went in the first place. Kol and Elijah had left which was good. Chances are I could avoid him and by him I mean Kol. I laid on my bed in thinking about different things and eating my sundae.

_Flashback to Ordinary People_

_I knocked on Alaric's door. I waited silently for someone to open the door. _

"_Hey Jolie is everything okay?" Ric came to the door and looked down at me. He seemed a little busy._

"_You said you'd help me with my science homework." It was true. I wasn't the best at science as I've never really had an interest for it. It was AP Biology I struggled with._

"_Um can this wait for another time?" Ric glanced back into the apartment. _

"_But I have a test coming up so it's pretty important." It was a class I struggled to keep a B in. I wanted an A or else it would ruin my average. Yes I was one of those people who worried about school I didn't really have much else going for me._

"_Okay." Ric stepped aside and let me in. I went to the couch._

"_Yes." I took out my book and homework paper. Ric read over it._

"_What the hell is this?" I laughed. Even Ric was having trouble with is. "I think they're just making stuff up now. Would a B really be so bad?" Ric asked. _

"_Yes it would be bad Ric. I've worked hard for my average. I don't want it ruined by science." I decided to walk around his apartment. I looked at the picture spread out on the table. I knew what this was. "The original witch turned her children into vampires." I read. Ric immediately came over to me._

"_What?" He looked confused._

"_This says the original witch turned her children into vampires." I pointed to the symbols. _

"_Are you sure how do you know that's what it says?" I looked at Ric amused._

"_Ric I have no life. I did a project in ninth grade for my AP World history class on forgotten languages. I did it on the written language of Vikings. They wrote in an alphabet and letters called runes. They craved them into spear heads, stones, and caves I think. I got really into the project." I looked over some more of the pictures. "These say Mikael was angry when he found out Niklaus was not his son when he discovered the boy was a beast. So the original witch in order to please him placed a curse on her son to please Mikael."_

"_Then Mikael killed the original witch." Ric said. I looked over for the sign for witch and for Mikael. I put together a few more pictures._

"_No according to the story told here. Niklaus killed the original witch by ripping out her heart. See look here is the sign for witch and this is the sign for hybrid. The one connected to witch symbol is bleeding heart. Meaning Niklaus the hybrid ripped out the heart of the original witch." I put together another group of pictures. "You can also tell the beginning of these were craved by different people. The amount of force placed on these names mean that most likely it was a girl or women who craved these as they are not as deep as the rest. Then towards the name Rebekah someone else took over who had more strength as they were able to go deeper with less force indicating it was a man who took over."_

"_Thanks for your help Jolie. I'll help you later I need to do something." I watched Ric leave the apartment. I had a feeling he would not be back to help me. I gathered my stuff and headed for home._

_End flashback to Ordinary People_

I ended up getting a ninety two on the test after pulling an all nighter twice. Looking up at the ceiling my mind drifted to the fight I had with Elena on the night when Jeremy left for Denver began to replay in my mind.

_Flashback to Our Town_

"_Why did Jeremy leave Elena?" I confronted her. I knew Jeremy didn't just leave Elena had Damon compel him to leave._

"_He just wanted a break from this town." She had become such a good pretty little liar no pun intended. _

"_Oh cut the crap Elena. No one in this town does anything without you being involved. Without you pulling the strings. Why the hell did you make Jeremy leave?" I looked at her as we stood in the kitchen._

"_Look you don't know anything. I did it to protect him. So why don't you just go back to being little miss invisible." I had to laugh at that. It was a very dry laugh._

"_I know more than you think Elena. For one him leaving was not your decision to make. What the hell is with your need to be in control, your need to be the center of attention huh Serena van der Woodsen?" I cocked my head to the side waiting for an answer._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Elena fired back._

"_I guess I'm the Blair to your Serena. I'm giving you a reality check. Newsflash the world does not revolve around you." I looked at her my temper was reaching it's breaking point. _

"_You have no idea what I've been through. All this crap I've had to put up with. I just lost the love of my life. My world is going upside down. I had to deal with seeing both mom and dad die and Aunt Jenna." Her doe eyes widened coming off as hurt._

"_I lost mom, dad, and Aunt Jenna too. It's not just you. You may have seen them die Elena but you never wanted to follow them. I wanted to kill myself because to me death was better than this hell I live. You've never felt it Elena. You've always been little miss perfect. You've never been anyone's second choice. You've never been the one picked last. You've never been at the end of everyone's jokes. You've never felt dead inside. Did you ever stop to think how what you do affects those around you?" I refused to cry. "No you didn't. So what a guy doesn't want you. You don't know the half of what I've been through. All the crap I put up with."_

"_So you wanted to kill yourself everyone has a weak moment. I've almost been killed three times maybe more." I looked at her shaking my head._

"_You know what why do I even bother pretending like you love me, like you care about me, like we're anything more than strangers. Both you and Jeremy. Dad and Jenna were my only real family the only ones who gave a damn about me and they're gone. So I'm going to stop living in a fairytale. There is no Prince Charming and no happy ever after. I don't have a sister or a brother all I have are two strangers who shared parents with me. I'm alone. Always and forever." I turned on my heel and left the house. I walked the street occasionally looking up at the sky._

"_I suppose I should ask are you okay?" I turned around and there was Michael looking as composed as ever._

"_Yeah I'm fine. I'm better than I have been in a long time. I feel like I'm Adele and I just set fire to the rain." I inwardly did feel okay. I went for a walk just to cool off. I didn't like fighting with Elena. Sometimes she just got to me and I couldn't control my mouth._

_End Flashback to Our Town_

Kol's POV

I stood waiting in the room that contained our family. According to Elijah's lame excuse I had decided to spend the night out exploring some of the new advances of the times. Although I'd rather be exploring Jolie's bed right now relishing in both her body and blood. The scene from the street played in my mind. I licked my lips as though I could still taste the lingering traces of her blood. Elijah walked in the guy behind him I completely ignored. I undaggered Rebekah while Elijah undaggered Finn. Everything went according to plan until mother came in back from the dead wanting us to be one big happy family that was honestly a load of bullshit.


	4. The night things changed

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Jolie's POV

I silently made my way to the Grill. I was still rather tired but I was hungry and I didn't feel like cooking.

"Hello there darling." I knew that voice even though I'd only heard it for the first time yesterday. I turned around and sure enough there was Kol. I immediately looked down at my feet. I didn't want to be near him. So much for avoiding him. Why did this have to be such a small town?

"H…hi." I managed to mumble out. It wasn't loud or anything but with his hearing I knew he heard me.

"Anyways my family is hosting a ball this evening. I was hoping you would be my date." My head snapped up. I had an odd look of confusion on my face. I was also suspicious I don't trust people easily or at least not anymore.

"What?" I thought I'd misheard him or something. I never get asked out nor have I been asked out. Kol was a really good looking guy. Good looking guys never notice me.

"I asked if you would be my date for this evening." Kol wore this amused look on his face waiting for me to answer.

"I have no idea what I'm suppose say." I realized that I ended up saying that out loud which made me even more nervous then I already was.

"Typically a yes would suffice." I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me. I was unable to say yes so I just nodded my head. "Perfect now it is a formal event you will need a dress." Kol handed me an invitation. I quickly ran home. I walked right past Elena, Damon, and Stefan in the kitchen talking about who knows what and went to my room. I grabbed my wallet and left.

I looked through dress after dress. I finally found a nice dark red one I liked. I bought it after getting it fitted. I was about to leave when Cassandra and her clones walked in.

"Look who it is." Mandy and Gretchen circled me. I had actually been avoiding them. I even changed my schedule around so I could avoid them.

"So what are you doing here little miss no body?" Cassandra approached. I knew I shouldn't be afraid of her and I wasn't really. She was like that girl from Mean Girls who got run over by a bus.

"Don't tell me you were invited to that ball tonight." Gretchen looked at me. I bit my lip nervously which was as good as a yes for them.

"Who would possibly invite you to that?" Mandy laughed. I knew I should have just skipped this. I didn't even answer that question. I just pushed my way past them. Cassandra eyed a rather sexy looking purple dress and turned towards me in an almost mocking manner. I quickly left before things got worse. I dropped my dress off at home before heading to the mall. I was still rather excited it was my first date after all. I just hope I don't humiliate myself tonight. I bought a pair silver heels, some make up, and jewelry. I rushed home for another shower and to get ready. I styled my hair in loose romantic curls.

Next was my makeup which was simple, with peachy lips or nude lip gloss, light neutral eye shadow, a small amount of blush, and a little mascara on my eyelashes to make them darker. I put on diamond stud earrings and a simple diamond pear shaped necklace.

I put on the dress I bought. It was a strapless dark red dress with a semi sweetheart neckline with a fitted bodice. The dress hugged the top of my body perfectly and cinched my waist before lightly flowing out at my hips. My shoes were a round toe silver pump with an ankle strap that brought me to six ft. The dress still touched the floor even in heels it hid my feet. I kept forgetting I didn't have a car. Now I had to figure out how to there. There was a knock on my door. It was Michael. I hadn't seen him in awhile.

"You look beautiful but I do believe you are in need of a ride." Wow he had great timing. It was almost like he was watching me. I got that creepy thought out of my head fast.

"Yea. Thanks you have impeccable timing." I grabbed my things. The car ride passed by quickly as my nerves grew more. It was too late to turn around and go back home to eat ice cream. Before I realized it I was at the Mikaelson house.

A new wave of nerves it me when I got out. I made my way into the house. I noticed a lot of people staring at me. I felt even more nervous than I already was. I looked around and I found Kol but he was ogling Cassandra in her dress as they talked. I should have figured it'd end up like this. I was torn between leaving before anyone saw me or staying. It was like the night of the bonfire all over again. I couldn't resist reading her thoughts.

"**Damn this guy is seriously sexy. Well I know what I'm doing tonight." **That nearly made me barf. She was such a whore. I felt someone tap me it was Elijah.

"H…hello." I wish I wasn't so nervous. "Kol sort of invited me for some reason." I felt the need to add.

"I apologize if my brother has made you feel uncomfortable he can come on a bit strong." That was the understatement of the century.

"It's not like he's done anything to permanently scar me for life. So it's okay." I liked Elijah he was always nice to me. But I liked to believe he was nice to everyone. His lips seemed to turn up into a bit of a smile. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Please allow me to show you around." Elijah offered me his arm. I accepted. I turned to look at Kol once more but he was still absorbed in Cassandra's breasts.

As I walked with Elijah it reminded me of the Historical Society tea party a little.

_Flashback to season two episode Crying Wolf_

"_Aunt Jenna why are you forcing me to attend some boring tea party." Aunt Jenna forcibly sat me down in front of her makeup mirror much to my horror. She was always trying to get me to be more girly._

"_Well if I have to go then so do you." Aunt Jenna began to expertly apply my makeup. But I was happy for these moments at least she paid attention to me._

"_But I have homework." I whined. It wasn't a lie._

"_You know if I were you I'd drop out of school and travel across Europe. But that's not me telling you to do that." Jenna quickly added the last part. I chuckled amused. I was a junior. I only had one more year of high school left._

"_I might not go to college. Steve Jobs didn't go to college." Aunt Jenna was now straightening my hair._

"_Well I guess that'd be okay maybe. Now put on your dress so we can go." I did as I was told. I put on a beige dress that had red roses on it. I put on a pair of cream colored sandals that had a small heel bringing me to I'd say 5'11. _

_I put on a gold butterfly necklace, a bracelet, and thin gold hoop earrings. The drive was filled with Aunt Jenna thinking Alaric is hiding something from her. I didn't know but lately Elena and her group have been acting odd Jeremy included._

_I ended up sticking close to Aunt Jenna while she talked with Carol Lockwood and Elijah Smith. There was something I found a little off about Elijah but I couldn't figure out why. He seemed nice enough. Aunt Jenna ended having to go off with Mrs. Lockwood leaving just me with a stranger. I didn't really know what to say._

"_I forgot to mention you look lovely this evening Jolie." I could feel a light blush creep onto my cheeks._

"_Thank you." I managed to mumble out. I will admit he was incredibly good looking. "You're doing a book on the history of Mystic Falls does that include where those witches were burned in the 1700s. I mean supposed witches who came here from Salem." I looked at him he seemed rather surprised by this but for some reason more interested._

"_You wouldn't happen to know the location of their burning would you." I thought for a minute. I knew I'd read something. But I wasn't entirely sure of it's exact location._

"_I believe it to be near a property line deep in the woods. Sorry I'm not sure of it's exact location."Aunt Jenna told me to try and make conversation. I think I'd done enough to satisfy her need to break me out of my shell._

_End Flashback_

"You seem quiet." I looked at him slightly confused.

"I'm pretty much always quiet." It was true I never spoke much to people unless I liked them and were comfortable around said people.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your sister is." I looked down at his words thinking of the right way to phrase what I was going to say.

"No I haven't seen her tonight." I honestly didn't really care. "If you'll please excuse me Elijah I'm going to go talk to Damon and the Mayor. There's only so much Damon a person can take."

"I understand completely." I picked up the slight amusement in his voice. Clearly he knew what I meant by that. I silently made my way over to them.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol kissed the mayor's hand in a polite manner.

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon held out his hand that Kol looked at in dislike along with Damon himself.

"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." I couldn't help but giggle a little at Kol's diss towards Damon. Unfortunately that brought their attention towards me. I immediately looked down as a reflex. "Ah finally my date has decided to show herself. I must say you look breath taking." I felt Kol snake his arm around my waist. He quickly led me away from Damon and the Mayor. "Will you relax darling?"

I couldn't relax and not around him at least.

"Can you give me a minute? I need to have a word with my sister." I'd never been so happy to see Elena in my life.

"Very well I need to have a word with my sister as well." Kol kissed my hand before walking off to speak with Rebekah. I decided not to talk to Elena when both Damon and Stefan joined her and did this epic walk in. So I just decided to walk around.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." I looked and noticed Elijah with his family on the staircase. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Okay it was time for me to disappear. I didn't feel like watching everyone dance while I stood on the sidelines watching. That was the reason I never went to dances at school. I'm sure Kol will just ask Cassandra to dance with him anyway. I turned to walk away.

"I'm sure my date isn't going to leave me without a dance partner." Kol grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor. I wasn't the best dancer but I wasn't the worst one either.

Kol spun me into the arms of a stranger before I was spun back to him. I really hate dancing. I was so awkward well I'm always awkward but I'm even more so when I'm dancing. I felt someone pull me away from Kol. It was Damon great.

"Need a word with you." Damon began to pull me away only to be stopped by Kol.

"I'll be right back." With that Damon dragged me off. I was getting tired of that. "What I was busy?"

"Have you seen Elena?" Second person to ask me about Elena tonight. One upside to hanging out with Kol he didn't seem to want to talk to me just for Elena. But maybe he'd too will fall on the; I love Elena band wagon.

"No I saw her dancing with your brother then they left. I don't know where they went." I looked back and Kol was gone.

"Got to go Elena needs me." With that he left me.

I made sure to avoid Cassandra and her clones during my search for Kol. I eventually found him with Rebekah.

"Where's your date?" I heard Kol ask Rebekah.

"Flirting with his ex." Rebekah must have been talking about Caroline. I didn't think they were anything more than friends.

"You've changed, Bekah. You know, settling for a mortal is the first sign of weakness." I listened to this with confusion.

"I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out." My mouth nearly dropped at Rebekah's words.

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules. I'm in." Kol's response didn't even surprise me considering he did try to kill me just the other day.

"Speaking of settling I'm surprised at you Kol. I never imagined Jolie Gilbert would ever be your type." I could tell this wasn't going to be good but I couldn't stop listening.

"Ah come now dear sister she's peaked my interest." His interest. This all sounded like a game to him.

"That poor girl. She's going to be the victim of your latest game. Well in such a short amount of time you've already have her falling for you quickly. Either she's easy or you're getting better at this." I could literally feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I'd like to think it's both." Kol was clearly amused by this. I quickly left before the tears could start falling.

Kol's POV

I made my way outside to wait outside to wait for Rebekah's and her date. To my anger my dear sister seemed to have changed her mind. I heard footsteps. Turning around I saw Jolie maneuvering her way through the cars.

"Surely you're not leaving." As I spoke she turned to look at me. I could see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why should I stay? I heard you talking with your sister." I could have sworn I heard someone listening. I assumed it was Elijah or Finn. Maybe Nik but he seemed far too interested in his blonde. This was going to be easy to fix. Her self esteem was even lower than Rebekah's.

"Darling I was just trying to keep her from prying into my affairs. I didn't mean it." She just stared at me.

"No you meant it. I've been used enough times and lied to; I can tell when someone is deceiving me. But I always fall for it out of hopes they'd be different but I'm always wrong. All I will ever be to people is a joke. So go ahead and play your game. Make me fall for you more than I already have. You can't truly break what's already been broken a thousand times over." More tears began to fall from her eyes.

The look in her eyes told me she was serious. It was as if the moment I'd touch her the wrong way she'd fall to pieces.

"Darling I believe you're exaggerating." She clearly didn't believe my words.

"I'm nothing. All I am is nothing. I'm the lesser Gilbert. The one no one wants. I could die and no would give me a second thought. My family acts as though I don't even exist. My mother the woman who raised me hated me over something I didn't even know I'd done. Every moment of everyday I wish I were dead. Don't you get it I'm the broken one? All I will ever be is the broken one. Alone always and forever." As she spoke I stared into her eyes. Underneath all the self loathing was a scared girl who'd only been hurt time and time again. She'd put herself out there only for those she'd opened up to, to turn around and betray her.

Her eyes screamed save me. That all she wanted was for someone to hear her scream for help and to hold her. To see the pain she was in. I could see now how emotionally jaded she was.

I don't know what it was about her but I could tell she needed to be protected. Something was compelling me to protect her. There's something about Jolie.

I didn't stop her when she walked off. I was unsure what at this moment what I was feeling. Eventually she faded from my sight and I went on with the night.

Jolie's POV

I walked into the house feeling emotionally naked. Right now I needed to be alone because I was literally about to break down. I ran into my room. I quickly took off my dress, shoes, jewelry and makeup. I pulled on a long night gown. I went into my drawer and pulled out the knife I'd used the night of the bonfire. I needed to let the pain out.

I cut myself across the wrist. Right when I started to feel the bliss the pain stopped. I watched disgusted as it healed itself within seconds. I cut it again. I didn't want it to heal. I wanted it to stay and hurt more. I wanted to erase the numbness I felt. I walked to the boarding house with my knife in hand. I stole a bottle of bourbon. I found a nice place in the woods. I knew exactly what I was going to do to relieve the pain. To feel anything, to the pain I held inside. I was in control of my pain right now. I decided how I would be hurt. I took a big gulp of the bourbon I'd just stolen.

Kol's POV

I decided to go for a walk to cool off after the incident at mother's party. A familiar scent of blood filled my senses. I'd recognized it instantly, it was Jolie's blood. I walked deeper into the woods. I saw something that was a bit unsettling.

I watched as she stabbed her wrist with the knife. She didn't pull it out she let it stay. Next she picked up a bottle of bourbon and poured it on the gushing wound. I knew that must have hurt her. I heard a blissful sigh escape her lips. She was enjoying this. I began to wonder if she was a masochist but she didn't seem like the type. She turned and she saw me.

Jolie looked absolutely mortified when she saw me standing there. She quickly pulled out the knife and clutched her wrist close to her.

"H…how long have you been standing there?" Her voice was shaky. It was obvious that she was scared.

"Long enough darling." I took a seat beside her.

"Please don't tell anyone." She seemed very small right now.

"Is there any reason you hurt yourself?" Her eyes avoided my gaze by casting themselves down to her lap.

"To relieve the pain I feel inside. This way I control the pain I feel. Sometimes I feel numb inside almost dead and this makes me feel something, anything." She shakily took a drink from the bottle of bourbon to calm herself down.

I took the bottle of bourbon from her. After tonight I needed a drink, something a hell of a lot stronger than champagne. The burning sensation in my throat was exactly what I needed.

"I'm sure your sister would disapprove of your behavior." Jolie looked at me seemingly amused by my comment.

"My sister doesn't give a damn about me. All she cares about is our brother Jeremy, her two boyfriends Damon and Stefan they're brothers by the way, and her friends." Another Doppelganger coming between brothers. "Then it's just me by myself. I need to get home." I finally noticed what she was wearing.

A long pink nightgown with black lace that had a few drops of blood from her wrist with no shoes on. Her hair was down in curls. In all she looked beautiful.

"I'll walk you." She didn't offer any form objection. The walk was silent but not necessarily awkward. I took a few drinks from the bourbon I still had in my hand. It helped keep the urge to drain her dry from over powering any form of self control I had. The delicious aroma of her blood was damn near intoxicating.

"Thank you for walking me." We'd made it to her front door when I offered her back her liquor. "No keep it. I stole it from Damon Salvatore anyway." A smirk came over my lips. So she had a bit of a mischievous side to her after all. She is full of surprises. I knew I'd be seeing her again soon.


	5. Message

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Hi it's me and I am reposting The Broken one. It is being rewritten because I'm a neurotic perfectionist on crack. That was joke sorry humor so not my thing.

Anyway I plan to steadily post new chapters at least every week for the summer and if I'm bored maybe twice a week. Look for The Broken one sometime tonight. I am sticking to TVD meaning sorry no Originals. I may put in some ideas from the Originals but I'm not sure which ones will go in. The first new chapter should be up by tonight. Thank you all for hanging in there with me. It will be posted under the new name of **Love Me Broken.**

In the words of the wildest Mikaelson relax darling.


End file.
